nacionalassocicaodetelevisaofandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Void Hunters Wiki
thumb|318px O 'Void Hunters' será um dos jogos de nova geração da Recife Gamers que ainda não tem previsão de lançamento¹. Sobre o jogo (contém spoleir) O ano é 2379. Senhoras e Senhores Deputados, a União perdeu a guerra. Difícil. Muito difícil. 514 anos atrás, Washington, DC caiu para os Connies. Muita coisa mudou desde então. Um muito grego, comprar-seu-próprio-family-membro estilo da escravidão foi legalizado em todo o mundo devido ao lobby do CSA, a França e a Rússia, em 2098. viajar mais rápido do que a luz foi inventado em 2256, e, sim, Magic Carpet Ride foi jogado como ela lançou nos céus noturnos de Cabo Canaveral. As nações da Terra, ainda dividido depois de todos esses anos, entrou para o Conselho Galáctico, pouco depois, em 2260. Eles imediatamente a, com a ajuda de outras espécies, colonizar o sistema solar todo o caminho para a Nuvem de Oort. O mundo no século 21 teve problemas com imigrantes de outros países. Agora, ele tem zero problemas com imigrantes de outros planetas, alguns dos quais não estão ainda tecnicamente vivo ou biológicamente. (Veja Mais) Sub-páginas. (Coisas Importantes:) 1. The Big 10: Os dez países mais poderosos economicamente na Terra. Suas fronteiras mudaram muito ao longo dos séculos, e muitos países deixaram de existir ou reforma. Eles são, em ordem: #- República da China: Uma das poucas nações da Terra cujas fronteiras mudaram pouco desde a sua fundação. Tudo o que mudou é que eles também controlar o que é hoje a Mongólia, assim como Taiwan. Explodida passado América e da Confederação após a queda do comunismo na esteira da Terceira Guerra Mundial, começou quando a guerra fria entre a Índia eo Paquistão ficou muito quente, muito rapidamente. Perdeu Tibet para a sua independência nesta guerra. #- Estados Confederados da América: Controla todos os estados que ocuparam durante a Guerra Civil Americana IRL. Controlar também os estados de Oklahoma, Missouri, Kentucky, Virgínia Ocidental, Maryland, Novo México, Havaí e da metade sul da Califórnia. Eles também controlam todo o Caribe, todas as colônias do Pacífico do IRL EUA e América Central, incluindo o México. Infinitamente menos racista do que seria de esperar, o mocinho campónios da Terra e do Conselho Galáctico. Tem colônias na Europa de Júpiter Lua e Io, e alguns fora do sistema. #- Reino Unido: Rule Britannia! Após a invenção mais rápido do que a luz de viagem, a Grã-Bretanha travou Imperialismo Febre tudo de novo e iniciou uma onda de colonização. Escócia foi com ele, como Scotland muito independente. (Escócia tem várias colônias extra-solares, tudo em planetas do Reino Unido) tem a mais colônias de qualquer nação, e não está muito atrás da Confederação do poder econômico ou militar. O que não é dizer muito, as 3 principais nações do Big Ten são praticamente iguais nesses aspectos. Tem colônias em Marte, Urano e lua de Júpiter, Ganimedes, junto com vários sistema de out-of-. #- German Empire: Reformed amidst a nationalist revolution in the late 2000s. Controls Germany, Denmark, the Netherlands, and all of Scandinavia as well as Iceland. Led an unsuccessful attempt to invade Finland in the 2200s. All of its colonies are out-of-system. #- United States of America: Controls all states in the IRL USA not controlled by the Confederacy as well as all of Canada. A powerhouse of industry, was ahead of the Confederacy for the longest time until the Connies invented FTL travel. Has colonized Ceres and various other Asteroid Belt objects. #- Japan: Japan caught Imperialism Fever just like the UK after the invention of FTL travel, and remains an economic rival of the UK. Has numerous off-world colonies which it maintains surprisingly well. Has learned to play nice with colonials. Has colonies on the moons of Saturn, as well as several off-world. #- Brazil: Controls all of South America. Does not have terribly many off-world colonies, although it has one on Pluto and one on Umbriel. #- India: Like China, it is still recovering from a population implosion following its war with Pakistan in the 2100s. Managed to nab all of Pakistan, Bhutan and Nepal in one fell swoop. Also Sri Lanka for some reason. #- Russia: Russia's boundaries have spread to those of the former USSR, caused by Russia quietly taking territory during World War III while nobody was looking. That is, until they tried to take Afghanistan and failed miserably. Still as secretive and Russian as ever. Features colonies on Quaoar, Sedna and Eris, as nobody wanted them. Also has a few colonies out-of-system. #- França: escorregou numa casca de banana economicamente. Tem um bom número de colônias, mas não tantos como as outras grandes nações coloniais (Reino Unido, Japão, CSA e Rússia). Na verdade ajudou a ganhar III Guerra Mundial. Tem colônias em Neptune, juntamente com alguns sistema out-of-. 2. 2. planetas solares e planetas anões, etc: (SOON)